


Take your boyfriend to work day

by Blood_kink



Series: pointless pwps [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Play, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, I am so sorry, M/M, good writing? we don't know her, idk what is this, there was an attempt, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_kink/pseuds/Blood_kink
Summary: Gerard takes Frank to work with him and yeah stuff happens, idk I wrote this late at night---prompt: dry humping/thigh riding
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: pointless pwps [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957546
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Take your boyfriend to work day

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little game for you, try counting how many times I used the word "daddy" on this fic. it might make it suck less.

“Daddy?”

Gerard didn’t look up from his computer, he looked very focused on whatever he was working on. “Yeah?”

“Are you almost done?” Frank whined from the floor. “M’bored.”

His Daddy had taken Frank to work with him that day after Frank had begged him to because “ _I barely get to spend time with you, Daddy._ ” What Frank wasn’t expecting was that Gerard would ignore him here too. He had been working all day nonstop, even using his lunch break to continue working and Frank just wanted to play with his Daddy.

For the first time in like an hour, Gerard looked up from his computer to look at Frank who was pouting.

“I’m really busy, baby,” he said.

“ _Daddy,_ you haven’t payed attention to me all day.” Frank huffed and whined some more, his voice broke a little and his vision got blurry. “ _I would’ve stayed at home for that_.”

“Aw, baby I’m sorry.” His Daddy got up from his chair, and walked to where Frank was, he crouched to be with eye level with him. He wiped the few stray tears Frank had and kissed his forehead.

“ _I just wanted to spend time with you…_ ”

“I know, baby. I’m sorry I haven’t payed attention to you,” he said cupping his face. “Do you want to sit in Daddy’s lap while he’s working?”

“Really?”

“Of course, honey. Just promise to let me work, ‘kay?”

Frank nodded, “Promise.”

Gerard helped him stand up from the floor.Gerard sat back into his chair and scooted back so Frank could fit. He placed his legs on either side of one of Gerard’s legs, and wrapped his arms around his neck for extra support. Gerard placed one arm around him, and kissed his nose causing him to giggle. He asked, “Better?”

“Yes, thank you Daddy.” He gave him a short kiss to show it.

He watched his Daddy get back to what he was doing in the computer, and whenever Frank would ask him about his work, his Daddy would immediately explain it to him. Even when Frank asked several times, interrupting Daddy’s work, Gerard would just smile and explain again. He stopped asking after a while, so his Daddy would be able to finish without Frank’s interruptions. Frank also didn’t want Gerard to make him get off his lap for not letting him work.

A lot of people would come to Gerard’s office to talk to him, and Frank could feel most of them staring at him while they tried to tell Gerard something. Frank wasn’t going to let that affect him, he was used to being stared at whenever he acted little or wore feminine clothes (like the skirt he was currently wearing). And he knew that if it really bothered him, his Daddy would do something about it. Sometimes whenever one of the workers was visibly uncomfortable by Frank’s presence and the way he acted, Frank would start showing more affection to Gerard. He would scatter kisses on his neck and kiss him on the lips, and as a finishing touch he would say in the most child-like voice possible, _“I love you, Daddy.”_

It was a way to show them that their disapproving stares were not going to make Frank stop acting like a little boy, and it worked perfectly each time. Him showing his Daddy affection also worked for making Gerard’s stressed frown turn into a grin each time Frank said he loved him. The person sitting on the other side of the desk would always squirm, when Gerard would answer back. _“I love you too, baby.”_

Frank was starting to get bored again. Gerard had stopped having people come into his office, making it the just two of them again. He thought about telling his Daddy about his current state, but the less he interrupted him, the faster he would be done. Frank stuck to entertaining himself with his thoughts. At first his thoughts were completely innocent, he was just thinking about how his Daddy acted on his work.

But then he noticed an interesting pattern. His Daddy did similar actions in his work to the ones in the bedroom. He thought about his stern voice when talking to his employees. When Frank had heard it at first, he thought Gerard was talking to him. He almost got off his lap to sit at floor, if it hadn't been for Gerard's arm around him and the realization that the words weren't directed at him. The person on the other side would always refer to him as “sir” or “Mr. Way”, whilst Gerard referred to them by their names or just last names. Both here and in the bedroom, Gerard was the authority. His actions always made it clear who was in charge. 

Frank bit his lip at the next thought that entered his mind: his Daddy fucking him, and his Daddy fucking him there in his office. Maybe he would throw everything to the ground so he could bend Frank over the desk. Frank would be a good boy and present himself to Gerard, submitting himself completely. Maybe Gerard would tell him to keep quiet knowing that Frank sucked at that, specially when it was Gerard touching him. Frank wouldn't even try to stay quiet, he would just moan and scream so the whole office could hear how good Gerard treated him. He would trust his Daddy to take care of him, and fuck him into oblivion. 

Frank felt himself starting to get hard, and he squirmed. That had been a bad idea, because it created a friction between his growing erection and Gerard's leg, and Frank gasped. He was expecting Gerard to say something, clearly he had noticed, but he remained silent and typing away on his computer. _Huh..._ that was interesting. Frank repeated the action, biting his lip to stop the upcoming whine. 

The right thing would be to ask for Gerard's help for getting off, or asking permission to do so himself. But his Daddy was so focused, and Frank didn't want to interrupt him in fear he would get mad and make Frank wait til they got home. It was risky, he was going to do it right on top of Gerard. This was so going to earn him a punishment, but Frank wasn't thinking about the consequences right now.

He started out slow. Barely moving his hips so it wouldn't alarm Gerard, but moving them enough to feel the pleasure sparks on his lower half. He continued at this pace, biting almost every sound that he wanted to let out. The slow and delicious drag of his crotch against Gerard's work pants felt amazing, but this wasn't enough to get himself off. If he moved any faster, his Daddy would notice what Frank was doing, and there was no scenario in which Frank could get off if he got caught. 

Frank rolled his hips a little harder, and whimpered when he felt precum leak from his cock. Frank heard the typing stop, and Gerard's shoulders tense. He stilled his hips, and what he should do was to start explaining himself, but his mind was set on getting off. All it took was Gerard moving his leg to press at Frank's obvious bulge—as if to check if Frank really was trying to rub one out on him—, and Frank started rutting frantically trying to cum before Gerard could stop him.

But of course, his Daddy wasn't going to let that happen. Gerard grabbed him by the hips and forced him to stop moving. He chuckled at the frustrated cried, Frank had let out. He had almost finished. 

"Well, look at you," he purred, his voice all dominant now and forcing Frank to look at him. Frank was so fucked, and not in the way he wanted to. "Humping my leg like a bitch in heat. Are you a bitch in heat, Frankie?"

Frank felt like crying. In fact, he already was letting a few tears roll down his face in embarrassment. "N-No Daddy." 

"You sure were acting like one," he growled. "Maybe I should treat you as such..."

Frank's eyes widened at the realization of what was probably going to happen. 

"On, the floor, _now_."

"No, Daddy, please," Frank begged, more tears appearing. He tightened his arms behind Gerard's neck, and hid his face there. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't make me ask again." 

Frank tried apologizing again, this time looking at Gerard in the eye so he could see that he was actually sorry, but Gerard slapped him. It wasn't as hard as any previous times Gerard had hit him on his face, but it still hurt. Frank followed Gerard's command, and sat on the floor. Tears streamed down his face as he looked up at Gerard. 

"You were bad," he said. "Trying to get off, _by yourself_ , and without my permission. Even worse, you were trying to do it, on me." 

" _I'm sorry."_

"Oh you will be," Gerard paused. "Once, I decide your punishment. What do think I should do, baby? Spank you? I bet those bruises from last time are starting to fade away." 

Frank shook his head, Gerard had spanked him almost two days ago and his ass still hurt sometimes when he sat. 

"Maybe two weeks without coming, or touching yourself at all. Imagine that Frank, me fucking your ass, and not letting you cum at all." He smirked.

" _Daddy, no! Please!_ "

"Maybe I won't even fuck you," he leaned down to grab Frank by his hair. "I don't think you deserve my cock." 

Frank could go through the punishment of getting fucked without cumming. He'd done it before, and as much as it had sucked and he had hated it, it meant he got Daddy's cock. Frank couldn't go without his Daddy's cock. 

"No, no no," he begged. "I'm sorry! I- I'll make it up to you, Daddy! Please, _I need your cock._ "

Gerard scoffed, "Of course you do, you can barely handle a day without getting fucked. But go on, how are you going to make it up for me?" He sat back, opening his legs suggestively. " _Look at what you did to Daddy._ " 

His Daddy's crotch was eye level with him. There was a visible bulge on his pants, and Frank leaned his face towards it, not touching it just yet. While still making eye contact with Gerard, he said, "I could suck you off, Daddy." 

Gerard smiled, "You could suck me off?"

Frank nodded, his hand ghosting temptingly over Gerard's dick. "Yeah, I'll make you feel really good Daddy. I promise." 

"Hmmm, I do love fucking that pretty face of yours..." He grabbed at Frank's hand at placed it over his crotch, signaling permission to touch him. "Okay." 

That was all Frank needed to hear to start working on getting his Daddy's pants off. He sucked at the outline of his cock through his boxers before taking it out, knowing that he shouldn't tease Gerard that much. Frank took the tip into his mouth and sucked it like it was his paci, knowing it drove Gerard crazy when he did that. He gathered all the slit with his tongue, loving the dirty and salty taste of his Daddy's cock. Frank made his way through the shaft, giving it kitten like licks. He moved his hands to play with Gerard's balls, and sucked gently on them eliciting low moans from the man above him. 

" _Fuck, Frank,_ " Gerard grabbed a handful of Frank's hair and yanked it so Frank's open mouth was barely an inch from his cock. "C'mon baby we don't have all day."

Frank slowly took Gerard's cock into his mouth, trying to relax his throat as much as possible to prevent gagging. Halfway, he stopped, breathing heavily through his nose. With what he couldn't fit right now, he would touch with his hand, and he bobbed his head up and down. There was something that Frank loved so much about having Gerard's cock in his mouth, the weight, the taste, the _fucking size,_ how sometimes it would still take him time to get it all the way in and it would make him gag every time. Frank moaned, the vibrations making Gerard moan in response. 

He pulled out, panting. " _Daddy...your cock feels so good in my mouth._ " With a hand he kept stroking it and he sucked at the tip. "Want you to fuck my mouth."

" _Yeah?_ "

" _Mhmm._ " His tongue lapped at the precum. "Want Daddy to fuck my mouth... cum all over my face."

His words made Gerard groan and his grip of Frank's hair tighten. "Open up, baby. And stick your tongue out for Daddy, 'kay?"

The tip of his Daddy's cock was on his lips, and Gerard moved it like it was lipstick. Before sticking it in Frank's mouth, he made circles around his tongue, and then in one thrust he got all of it in. Frank's initial reaction was to start gagging uncontrollably, spit covering all of chin as he tried relaxing his mouth. His eyes started watering. 

"Shit, baby," Gerard cooed at him, moving in and out. "Taking all of your Daddy's cock in you mouth so good, I'm going start going faster, tap my leg if you need me to stop." 

Frank whimpered and nodded, and Gerard started really _really_ fucking into his mouth. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his Daddy using his mouth as he pleased. It always felt fantastic, getting his mouth fucked, specially when Gerard would be so rough. The feeling of his cock slipping in and out of his lips, was enough to make Frank feel like he was going to cum untouched. He hoped that it actually happened this time, his own erection unsupportable in his underwear. 

"I'm close," Gerard grunted speeding up. Frank hollowed his cheeks and moaned, helping Gerard get closer to his release. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck..."_

Gerard pulled out just as his orgasm hit, covering Frank's face with his cum. The content of the liquid on his skin, making Frank whimper, and he leaned to catch Gerard's cock back into his mouth, sucking the rest of him dry. 

" _Daddy.._ " Frank watched Gerard come down from his high. His shirt was clinging to him like a second skin, and his dick was softening in front of Frank's face. Now that he didn't have Gerard's cock in his mouth to distract him, his dick could demand all of his attention. " _It hurts..._ " 

"Aw, does my baby want to cum?" 

"Yes Daddy, please. I know that I was bad, but please. It hurts so much, Daddy!"

"Hmmm, I don't know if you deserve it," he said, getting his boxers and pants back on. 

"I'll promise to be good, Daddy!" Frank sobbed. "I'll take my whole punishment, just let me cum right now!"

Silence, was the only response Frank got. He stared down at his crotch, hoping if he cried enough maybe it would go away. 

"Okay." His gaze shot upwards. "You can cum."

Frank went to stick his hand inside his panties, but his Daddy's voice stopped him. "Not like that, honey." 

"But Daddy, then how?" 

"The same way you were trying to get off before." 

_Oh..._

_"_ C'mon, before I change my mind and not let you cum." 

Frank moved—more like wobbled—to sit on Gerard's lap, just as he was sat before he got caught. He had really just let his dick do the thinking instead of him when he thought about getting off on Gerard's thigh. He was doing it again, just now as he tried easing himself into the feeling of his cock getting any sort of friction. With each movement from his hip, Frank would let a breathy moan out right into his Daddy's ear. It was only matter of seconds—and his desperation winning— before he started speeding up, creating a delicious friction between his panties and his Daddy's thigh. 

"That's it," Gerard praised him. 

Frank didn't know if his tears were of humiliation, desperation, or because he finally had reached his orgasm. The only thing he knew was that he was crying and arching his back and humping Gerard's leg until he was coming hard and soiling his panties. 

_"Ah, ah, ah! D-Daddy!"_

The next thing Frank was doing was waking up in Gerard's arms, his boyfriend whispering sweet things to him.

Frank barely whispered, "Thank you." before his eyelids closed again. 

**Author's Note:**

> so ummm... huh... I hate this 😀  
> I did not proofread btw and I'm rlly tired so point any mistakes I make, I'll correct them later.  
> (also am I super behind on kinktober? yes I am )


End file.
